wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mage Circles of Warden's Vigil
The Circles across Thedas are where "legal" mages reside. Depending on who you ask they could be considered called a collective learning institution, or a prison. Each Circle has similar hierarchies, but in the end it is the Chantry that has control over the Circles. With the power of the Rite of Annulment, if the Chantry feels a Circle to be a threat they have the ability to purge its residents. Hierarchy Each circle follow the same structure of hierarchy, though there may be some minor deviations or additional titles available depending on the institution. *'First Enchanter' - These mages are considered the leader of the mages within their respective Circle. They are the liason with the Chantry, usually through dealings with the Knight-Commander stationed to protect them. They also mete out any punishment that does not require templar inclusion, as well as defining the structure and curriculum of the Circle. These mages are generally older and experienced, though sometimes a younger mage has been placed in these position. *'Senior Enchanter' - These mages are part of a council that brings issues to the First Enchanter, as well as participating in votes on Circle policy. They also have usually proved themselves to be dedicated to preserving the Circle's culture and in doing so usually have more privileges than lower eschelon mages. Depending on where the Circle is, this could mean going on trips outside the Circle with little to no Templar supervision. *'Enchanter' - Enchanters are the teachers of the Circle. They spend much of their time working with the child mages that are brought in, as well as continuing the education of freshly Harrowed mages. These mages can sometimes get assignments outside of the Circle, but will always have an escort. *Mage - A Harrowed mage that has not taken up a teaching position. These members of the Circle have less privileges than those above them, and most of their time is usually spent studying and honing their magical skills. This is the stage in a Circle Mage's life where they choose a school or specialization. Rarely are they seen outside of the Circle, unless they possess a unique talent that is urgently needed. *'Apprentice' - These are all unharrowed mages, from the youngest child possessing magical talent to the oldest student. They spend most of their time studying and practicing to control their magical abilities. They will remain classified as an apprentice until they go through their Harrowing. Fraternities One common trait throughout all the Circles in Thedas is the grouping together of likeminded mages into fraternities. These groups usually try to promote their agendas on their Circle council, and at times actively work against an opposing fraternity. They are the political entities within the the Circles. *'The Loyalists' - On the surface, they are a collective of mages who seek closer cooperative ties with the Chantry. These magi believe wholeheartedly that the Chantry is right in overseeing and limiting mage freedom. They generally view their magic as a curse, and study the Chant as fervently as any member of the priesthood. *'The Aequitarians' - This fraternity seeks a balance between mage freedom and Chantry intervention. They hope by showing the Chantry that mages can police themselves by having a standard code of conduct, that the heavy guarding by templars can be lessened. They promote tolerance between Chantry members and mages. This is the most common fraternity that mages join. *'The Libertarians' - Their public face is advocating greater freedoms for mages, and a lessening of control by the Chantry. At their heart, these mages want a complete split from the Chantry and desire autonomy for the Circles throughout Thedas. While not as populace as The Aequitarians, this fraternity is steadily growing in number, especially in locations where Chantry control is tightest. *'The Isolationists' - These mages believe that they should be left in peace to practice their gift away from the rest of the world. They would prefer to be hermits, or in collectives of like minded mages, free to study their magic in peace. They feel they are not fit to live a normal life, and wish to not harm normal people with their magic. *'The Lucrosians' - These mages are concerned with money and profit. Many of these mages assist in creating items and potions for the Formari who sell them to the outside world. They believe that the primary concern of the Mage Tower's should be to turn a profit. It has been rumored that this fraternity might be allying themselves with the Libertarians. *'The Formari' - This is not a true fraternity, but instead the collective group of Tranquil and craftsman mages who make and sell magical items for the Circle. They are who bring in the majority of wealth for each Circle, which pays for the expenses that a large group of people living in a small area incur. The Tranquil among them have no political affiliation, but the mages among them are usually associated with the Lucrosians. Locations There are at least one Circle in country that thet Chantry has a foothold in. Some countries may have more than one. While there is a Circle in Tevinter, it is run much differently than the other Circles in Thedas. Category:Mage